Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermal transfer device for producing a thermal transfer between an energy store and a temperature-control plate for the temperature control of the energy store, to a temperature-control plate, and to an energy storage device.
Description of the Background Art
High-performance energy stores such as, for example, Li-ion or NiMH batteries or supercaps are used in modern hybrid electric vehicles (HEV) or electric vehicles (EV). Heating occurs in these during rapid charging and discharging due to resistances within and outside the cells. Temperatures above 50° C. damage the energy stores permanently. To assure the function of the energy stores, these must be cooled actively. To this end, the energy stores are brought into thermal contact with a temperature-control plate. In addition, it is necessary to heat the battery cells at low ambient temperatures. Homogeneous cooling or heating of the battery is necessary for a maximum electrical power and a high service life of the battery; i.e., all cells should be at the same temperature level in each operational state.